Power Rider: Wizard
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is an adaptation of Kamen Rider: Wizard for a more American/Western audience. This is the script version.
1. The Ringed Magician

Power Rider: Wizard

Episode 1: The Ringed Magician

DISCLAIMER: the terms _Power Rider, Masked Rider, _and_ Power Rangers_ are all the property of Saban Entertainment. _Kamen Rider_ and _Kamen Rider Wizard_, and all characters, places, actions, etc. are property of Toei and Bandai of Japan.

Setting: A town called Steelburgh, PA, a small town with a lake and a port, and an outdoor doughnut stand

Narrator: Once, magic was studied as science. But as civilisations advanced, magic was forgotten. Time passed until we reached the modern day. There is one man who will use magic to clear away a terror that science cannot solve. People call that magician 'Wizard'

Cut to a shot of a man eating a sugar doughnut. He has sugar on his lips from the doughnut. It is revealed that he is sitting on top of a street lamp overlooking a road on a bridge, with a walking path next to it. He is wearing a leather jacket and a white shirt. A small figurine flies to him.

WILLIAM: [to the figurine] You found it, Bird? [putting his doughnut back in the bag] Oh, well. I guess that these will have to wait.

William has a yellow ring on his right hand. He swipes it across his belt, which has a buckle shaped like a hand

WILLIAM: SUMMON, please!

A red magic circle appears and a motorcycle flies to the ground, and William jumps after it.

WILLIAM: [to Bird] Show me the way, please.

He takes off. CUT TO: another part of town, a police vehicle is approaching a building with its siren on. A woman steps out of the vehicle, along with a man. The man is wearing a white shirt and slacks, and the woman is wearing a grey suit. They walk over to one of the police in front of the building

Amino: What's the situation, Lieutenant?

LT: There are still workers inside the building, sir.

Amino turns to the woman, who is checking her gun.

Amino: You think you can handle this, Detective Lily?

LILY: I'll be fine. Protecting the people is a cop's duty

LT: OK, we're going in!

25 police with guns drawn enter the building, followed by Lily Paulson, a Rookie detective. They all point their guns at a monster inside the building, who is fighting the remaining workers.

LILY: What are those? [in a scared voice, as the camera pans to show even more hideous creatures attacking the workers]

The police open fire on the monsters, but is has no effect. The monsters start to surge forward and fight the police.

LILY: I don't believe it!

Lily keeps firing at the main monster, after she'd been knocked down by one of the goons. It walks to her and grabs the wrist of the hand with the gun

MONSTER: Anything that you try is useless!

The monster picks her up by the throat, and she loses her gun. The side of the building breaks open, and a motorcycle comes flying through. The driver uses the bike to knock down many of the goons. It is revealed to be William, who touches his ring to his belt

WILLIAM: Summon, please! [He reaches through a magic circle and pulls a large gun, and starts firing laser blasts at the monsters, who look shocked. Some of the blasts just barely miss some of the police being held by the monsters.]

MONSTER: Silver Bullets? You must be a Magician!

LILY: A magician?

The monster hurls a fireball at William. A magic circle is seen as the flames die down, and out emerges Power Rider Wizard.

MONSTER: Who are you?

WILLIAM: I am...Power Rider Wizard.

[The opening credits roll. The opening theme plays over clips of Rider Wizard fighting enemies]

WILLIAM: It's Show-time!

Power Rider Wizard starts to fight off the various monsters. He eventually gathers a large group of the goons in a circle around him, and touches his ring to his gun

WILLIAM: Summon Power! Flame Shooting Strike!

Fire emerges from the shooting end of the gun, and Wizard fires at the goons.

Cut to Lily walking down an outside corridor. She sees Wizard dialling an iPhone.

WILLIAM: Yo, Sarah? I took care of the Ghouls, but the Phantom got away. [he looks up at Bird] Do you know where he went?

Cut to an antique shop. A girl is on the phone, responding to William

SARAH: You need to summon more familiars, Will. Bird can't do this alone.

The camera pans to show an image of Wizard in a crystal ball.

WILLIAM: (in crystal ball) Hey, using magic is tiring!

SARAH: I know that, but I don't think that we have any other options.

The camera pans to another part of the shop, where a slightly older man is working with a gem, chuckling as he listens in on the conversation]

William turns off the call.

WILLIAM: That's easy for _her _to say. '_I don't think we have any other options_' and _'Bird can't do this alone!' _[He touches a ring to his belt] Summon, familiar, Unicorn!

A blue magic circle appears and transforms into a square, from which emerges a figure of a unicorn, similar to the figurine of Bird. The figurine is hovering over the square platform. He touches a ring to his belt again

WILLIAM: SUMMON, Familiar, Kraken!

A green magic circle appears and transforms into a square, from which emerges a figure of an octopus, similar to the figurine of Bird. The figurine is hovering over the square platform. He puts his rings into the faces of the familiars

WILLIAM: It should be nearby, if you would find it, please.

William powers down

LILY: Are you really a magician?

WILLIAM: I suppose that I am.

He walks away as Lily chases him.

LILY: I'm with the Police Department. I'm Detective Lily Paulson. [she shows her badge] It sounds like you know something about these monsters.

WILLIAM: You mean the Phantoms?

LILY: 'Phantoms?'

WILLIAM: Humans with high levels of magic are known as Gates. If a Gate is killed, then a mass of magic is born.

CUT TO: Phantom walking inside a building

WILLIAM: [v.o.] That's what those Phantoms are.

PHANTOM: My Lord Phoenix! [the Phantom bows]

Another Phantom, the Lord Phoenix, jumps off a stairwell.

Phoenix: How can you fail even after using all those Ghouls, Minotaur? [Phoenix transforms into a human form]

Minotaur: A magician appeared and got in my way.

A third Phantom arrives

Phantom: You mean...Wizard?

Minotaur: Milady Medusa!

Medusa: Our jobs as Phantoms is to drive the Gates to the depths of despair, which gives birth to new Phantoms. [she turns into an attractive human female] It's all so Wiseman can once again perform The Sabot Ritual

Phoenix gives a snort.

Minotaur: I understand.

Phoenix: Then forget the magician and drive the Gate to despair already!

Minotaur: Yes, my Lord.

LILY: [v.o.] So if the Phantoms attack Gates, does that mean that there was a Gate among the workers?

Cuts back to William and Lily

WILLIAM: That's most likely correct.

LILY: [thinks a moment, runs in front of him] Wait a moment! How are you even able to use magic in the first place?

WILLIAM: I'm keeping a Phantom in my body.

He starts to walk away, when Lily grabs his hand

LILY: You're under arrest.

Cut to the Antique Shop

DOUGLAS: [old man] What's the matter, Sarah?

SARAH: Will was arrested.

Douglas spits out his tea.

DOUGLAS: What by the police?

CUT TO: police station

William is in a holding cell, while Lily is right outside of the cell.

WILLIAM: Lily, isn't suddenly detaining me a bit extreme?

LILY: You have the stench of danger around you.

WILLIAM: Really? You know, as a man, that doesn't sound too bad.

LILY: I'd like to once again ask you about the Phantoms.

WILLIAM: Hey, Lily...

LILY: Don't address me like we are friends. My name is Detective Lily Paulson. You may call me Detective Paulson

WILLIAM: It seems as though you are going to insist on dealing with the Phantoms.

LILY: Of course. Protecting people is a cop's job.

WILLIAM: But only Magicians can fight them.

LILY: [banging on the cell bars] Are you saying that I should just give up? I have to go through the despair of doing nothing while people are in danger? [William looks in shock as Lily is near tears] I envy magicians. You can do anything with your magic. I'm sure _you _never feel any despair.

CUT TO: A flashback of a day with a solar eclipse. People are being transformed into Phantoms. William is almost Converted when a light surrounds him and the flashback ends. The scene shifts back to the cell

WILLIAM: I don't give in to despair because of my magic.

LILY: What?

WILLIAM: It's because of the fact that I didn't give in to despair that I obtained my magic.

LILY: That doesn't make any sense. [she walks away] Never mind. I'll handle this case even without magic. I can't give into despair that easily!

William: That's good. But, if you really do give into despair, [holding out one of his rings] then I will be your Hope.

LILY: What's that supposed to mean?

Amino: [coming around a corner] Detective. A word, if you please.

LILY: [to William as she walks away] Stop saying weird stuff, and stay there!

William looks through the door to make sure that Lily is out of sight.

WILLIAM: What should I do now? [he sits down]

CUT TO: Office, labelled "Chief of Police"

LILY: [off screen, until the camera slowly pans down] What do you mean, 'We're dropping the investigation?' Are we just going to ignore the case. [Camera shows Amino standing next to her]

The camera angle changes to show the CHIEF OF POLICE standing in front of his desk. There is a flag behind him, to the left of his desk

CHIEF: That's right, Detective. This case isn't something that the police can handle.

LILY: It's true that they are monsters beyond our wildest imaginations, but...

CHIEF: Stay away from the case.

LILY: But why? Are you truly OK with letting those things do whatever they want? Isn't it our jobs as cops to protect people?

CHIEF: These orders come from a lot higher than my pay grade, Detective. Some Government Agency is shutting the investigation down. And you are very close to being out of line!

Cut to: Sarah walking around the town holding Unicorn. Camera pans to show her in front of the police department. Lily comes storming out, right past Sarah. She turns around

SARAH: She's the one that arrested William.

Amino is chasing after Lily

Amino: Wait, Lily!

A blur is seen by Sarah as Amino walks by

Cut to: Inside of the jail cell

William: That's right...I was in the middle of eating. [He changes the ring on his right hand] Rider Summon, Please!

A magic circle appears in the cell, and simultaneously at the light pole William had been sitting on earlier. He reaches through the circle to retrieve his bag of doughnuts. He smiles as he pulls the bag, opens it, and pulls out a doughnut.

William: [right as he's about to take a bite] Unicorn! Good timing. Do you want one?

CUT TO: Outside, in a park area. There is a fountain in front of the camera, and beyond the fountain is Lily and Amino

Amino: I know how you feel. But you know that we can't do anything about these monsters. [pause] Give up.

Lily: You're saying that too? [she looks at Amino with a look of disgust] I joined the police force because I wanted to protect people. "To Serve and Protect," they said. If I can't do that job, how am I a cop?

Amino: Why are you so interested in being a detective?

Lily pulls a pendant from her chest.

Lily: I became a detective because of my father. My father was a cop in one of the small towns outside the city.

FLASHBACKS of Lily's father as a policeman

Lily: [narrating] My father did everything he could to protect our town. Everyone's lives were touched by him.

Young Lily in flashback: Daddy!

Lily's father: Lily! [Lily in the flashback, around three years old, runs to her dad and hugs him]

Lily: [narrating] I want to be like my father. I want to protect people.

CUT TO: Park, Lily opens the pendant. Inside is a picture of her father

LILY: That is why I became a detective.

Amino: I see. [He starts to grin evilly] So that's what's supporting your heart?

Amino reaches over and pulls the pendant from Lily's neck.

LILY: What are you doing?

Lily tries to get her pendant back, but is backhanded by Amino. She falls to the ground. Amino grins evilly, and a shadow of the monster flashes across his face.

CUT TO: Inside of Jail cell. William is reading a note given to him by Unicorn.

William: [reading note] "The detective with the wounded head is the Phantom." So that means that Lily is the Gate? [he puts down his bag of doughnuts.] Looks like these'll have to wait a few minutes. [He puts a ring on and touches it to his belt.] Ring Power, Please!

Belt: Ring Power: Small!

A circle appears over William and transforms him into a miniaturised version of himself. He gets on Unicorn, and they go through the food slot of the cell. They run out of the police station.

CUT TO: Park. Amino is transforming into Minotaur.

LILY: Amino is a Phantom? But why?

MINOTAUR: Amino gave into despair and died, which gave birth to me, a Phantom.

Lily: I cannot believe it!

MINOTAUR: You have no power against the Phantoms. [He drops the locket and stomps on it, destroying it]

LILY: Ah! [she flashes back to the earlier memory. A purple web appears between her and her father. She falls to the ground, clutching at her chest]

MINOTAUR: Give in to your despair, and let a new Phantom be born! You are powerless before us!

A red bullet hits the monster, and the camera pans around to see Sarah and William.

WILLIAM: [holding his Gun] She may be powerless, but I'm not.

MINOTAUR: The magician with the rings!

WILLIAM: You really are after Lily, the Detective, then? [to Sarah] Take care of her.

Sarah runs to Lily

MINOTAUR: I don't have time to deal with you.

WILLIAM: I'd agree. [He puts a ring on his belt] Belt, activate, please. [He pulls on another ring] That's why I'm going to finish you quickly. [He swipes the ring across the hand on his belt] Change Form, Please!

BELT: Flame, Please! [A red magic circle with fire on the edges engulfs William, changing him into **POWER RIDER WIZARD: Flame Style**] Power Rider, engaged!

WILLIAM: I'm Power Rider: Wizard, and...It's show-time!

The monster and Wizard run at each other. Minotaur readies his axe, and Wizard kicks him in the stomach area.

WILLIAM: Rider Summon, Please! [A magic circle appears, and Wizard retrieves another gun]

Wizard blasts at the monster, causing sparks to fly. He converts the gun to a sword, and runs at Minotaur again. They exchange blows, axe to sword. Eventually, Wizard is able to summon enough power to run the axe through with his sword. Minotaur falls back 10 metres. Minotaur gets back up and charges at Wizard, who uses his sword to hold off Minotaur. Wizard takes another ring from his pocket.

WILLIAM: You are a very troublesome rampager. [He puts the ring to his belt] Belt, activate please. Change Form, please!

BELT: Land, please! [A yellow magic circle with rocks in a circle around Wizard appears at his feet and engulfs his body, foot to head, changing him into **POWER RIDER WIZARD: Land Style]** Power Rider, Engaged.

MINOTAUR: Curses! Curse you! You can change elements as well? [He charges towards Wizard]

WILLIAM: [putting another ring on, and swiping it] Defence, Please!

A brick wall appears out of nowhere a metre from where Wizard is standing. Minotaur's head comes through. Wizard kicks the wall, causing Minotaur to go flying.

WILLIAM: That's not my only trick. [He takes another ring from his pocket, and puts it to his belt] Belt, activate please. Change Form, please!

BELT: Hurricane, please! [A green magic circle with wind at the edges appears at his head and engulfs his body, head to foot, changing him into **POWER RIDER WIZARD: Hurricane Style]** Power Rider, Engaged.

Wizard flies up, and hits Minotaur multiple times with his sword. Minotaur falls to the ground.

WILLIAM: [He swipes the ring across the hand on his belt] Belt, activate, please. Change Form, Please!

BELT: Flame, Please! [A red magic circle with fire on the edges engulfs Wizard, changing him into **POWER RIDER WIZARD: Flame Style**] Power Rider, engaged!

WILLIAM: _The Finale!_ [he swipes another ring]

BELT: Wizard Nice Kick Strike!

Wizard's boots spew fire as he does somersaults to the monster. He ascends into the air, and a magic circle appears above Minotaur. Wizard kicks through the circle, which causes explosions on Minotaur. The circle attacks Minotaur, and causes him to explode in a big ball of flame.

SARAH: William! We need your help!

CUT TO: Lily's face with the purple cracks on it. She is clearly despairing. The cracks start to appear all over her body

SARAH: If this continues, then a new Phantom will be born!

Wizard runs over to Lily.

WILLIAM: I won't let that happen again. [he kneels down, facing Lily] Lily!

LILY: [weakly] Magician? [pause, the cracks are appearing at a faster pace] It looks like it's hopeless.

WILLIAM: Don't give in to despair. Leave it to me. [He offers a ring] I will be your hope.

LILY: You're a strange one, aren't you?

WILLIAM: I promise that I'll be your Final Hope.

Lily raises her hand, and Wizard slips the ring on her finger. He touches it to his belt.

WILLIAM: Ring Power, Please!

BELT: Engage, Please!

A magic circle appears above Lily, and William jumps in. William jumps through a hyperspace tunnel with red rings and lands inside the memory of Lily and her father.

YOUNG LILY: Daddy!

WILLIAM: This is the world of her mind. The Underworld.

Just as Lily is about to hug her father, a large purple crack appears, and then a type of wormhole appears, and a winged monster flies out. It starts rampaging around, causing more cracks to appear.

CUT TO: real world

The cracks are almost covering Lily's face.

SARAH: You need to hurry up, William.

CUT TO: Underworld

WILLIAM: I made a promise. I have to do this. [He touches a ring to the belt] Summon, Dragon!

BELT: Summon Dragon, please!

A huge magic circle, and a mecha-sized dragon flies out. Wizard's dragon flies and attacks the evil dragon.

WILLIAM: Dragon, obey! [He slips on another ring and taps it] Rider Summon, please!

A magic circle appears, and out flies the Ridercycle. Wizard jumps on, and drives after Dragon. He jumps on, and they fly towards Evil Dragon, who is shooting at them with balls of purple which cause more cracks to appear in the surface of the Underworld. Wizard, and Wizard's Dragon avoid them all. Wizard's dragon sends a ball of flame, and kicks the other dragon. Wizard opens his gun, turns it into a sword, and jumps off his motorcycle. He puts his Flame Ring to the gun, which has a hand similar to the belt

WILLIAM: Ring Power, please!

GUN: Flame Slash Strike!

The blade ignites with fire, and Wizard slashes through the Evil, causing it to explode.

CUT TO: Real World, park

The Cracks disappear. A red circle appears in front of Lily, and out drives Wizard on his bike. A magic circle engulfs him from foot to head, and he transforms back into William. He dismounts the bike and walks over to Lily and Sarah.

SARAH: Is it over?

WILLIAM: Yeah. She's no longer a Gate. She won't be attacked again.

Sarah smiles. CUT TO: Lily sleeping on a park bench. She is starting to wake up, as if wondering where she is. The park is clear, but she notices that she is still wearing the Wizard Ring. She smiles.

LILY: Hope, eh?

CUT TO: Sarah and William driving down a street on a bike, looking for another Phantom to defeat

CUE: End Credits


	2. I want to be a Magician, Part I

Power Rider: Wizard

Episode 2: I want to be a Magician, Part I

DISCLAIMER: the terms _Power Rider, Masked Rider, _and_ Power Rangers_ are all the property of Saban Entertainment. _Kamen Rider_ and _Kamen Rider Wizard_, and all characters, places, actions, etc. are property of Toei and Bandai of Japan.

Setting: A town called Steelburgh, PA, a small town with a lake and a port, and an outdoor doughnut stand

_italics is a continuation of a previous voice-over _

SETTING: A "Last Seen on Power Rider Wizard"-style opening, showing clips from the previous episode. First seen: The locket, and Lily falling in despair

WILLIAM: (voiceover, showing clips of Wizard beating Minotaur) Phantoms are born from people's despair. To increase their numbers, they target people. A lone magician fights them from the shadows.

CUT TO: Antique Shop, outside. It is an older style brick building with a sign that says "Open" on one side of the door. The sign is in the form of a French flag with the text on top (Blue, White, Red). The text is in black ink.

CUT TO: Inside. William is on a bed, and he falls off.

Douglas: (off-screen) William hasn't woken up yet?

CUT TO: Douglas in a workshop, with Sarah standing outside the door.

Sarah: He used up a lot of magical power last time. (she walks away, Unicorn, et al. following her

DOUGLAS: Yeah, he usually just collapses as soon as he returns.

(Bird falls to a table, as Sarah watches, and turns into a ring)

SARAH: It looks like Bird is almost out of magic.

WILLIAM walks down the stairs, yawning. He is wearing a white shirt with a black pattern on it, tight blue jeans, and is holding his jacket in his hand.

DOUGLAS: You slept in

SARAH: You should sleep more.

WILLIAM: I'm fine. I'd feel more tired if I slept more. (He slips on one of the rings and puts it to his belt, seemingly recharging it). I guess that I should get going.

DOUGLAS: (walking out of his workshop as William is pulling on his jacket) Wait. First, you should take a look at this (holding out a ring)

WILLIAM: A new one? What does it do?

DOUGLAS: Here you go, and you know that I don't know. All I do is make the rings. I try to listen to the magic stone's voice as I do.

WILLIAM: Yeah, I know that, _pops_. I wonder if this is a spell for making enemies fall asleep? It might be handy for the Ghouls. I should try it. (he slips it on, while Sarah and Douglas look on in shock) Ring Power, Please.

BELT: Engage, Please. Sleep, Please!

William falls to the ground, asleep.

DOUGLAS: So that's what it does! It puts the user to sleep.

SARAH: That's what he gets for using us as test subjects.

DOUGLAS: That's right

CUT TO: Main Credits

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings. They shine on both hands of the modern mage as he changes despair into hope. He is... Power Rider: Wizard!_

_(_opening titles): (rough draft of the music/lyrics)

Chanted: Go, Power Rider, go go go go! Go Wizard, go go go go!

Spoken: It's magic! (For Real?) It's show-time! (OK!)

Song: He is as shocking as a lunar eclipse, it would make anyone believe in miracles! That's what he does! Use magic power! The power, it comes from the heart! Dreams and expectations only will help you!

It's show-time! Let's Go Power Rider!

WILLIAM: Belt, activate, please. Change Form, Please!

BELT: Flame, Please! Power Rider, engaged!

WILLIAM: I'm Power Rider: Wizard, and...It's show-time!

END: Main credits

Cut to: Police station. Lily is outside of a door marked "Chief of Police" She knocks

CHIEF: Come in, Paulson! (She walks in to see him pouring himself tea)

LILY: What do you need to see me about, Sir?

She looks around the room and sees that the tea is not meant for her, but for a man sitting at a small table. The man is wearing a dark suit.

MAN: [no inflection] You are Detective Inspector Lily Paulson, am I correct? [same intonation] A pleasure to meet you.

CHIEF: This is Special Agent-in-charge of the Philadelphia-Pittsburgh Region Jack Delaney of the FBI, Special Branch.

LILY: FBI? Special Branch? (the chief walks over to her quickly)

CHIEF: (whispering into Lily's ear) Try not to be rude. (He then gives an exaggerated smile at Special Agent Delaney)

DELANEY: I'll get straight to the point. (He gets up, and walks around to where LILY and the CHIEF are). Detective, you encountered a 'magician' when a 'Phantom' attacked you the other day. Did you not? [beat] Do you know anything about his identity?

LILY: (lying through her teeth) I don't know, sir. All he did was save me.

DELANEY: (mostly unconvinced) I see...

LILY: Are we going to let the public know about the Phantom attacks? At the very least (she is held back by the Chief)

CHIEF: Lily, Stop it! (giving her a 'stop what you are doing' gesture)

LILY: It would be easier to protect the public that way.

DELANEY: This is the jurisdiction of FBI, Special Branch. You guys aren't involved. This is the jurisdiction of FBI, Special Branch, and not you, not SHIELD with their bozos in brightly coloured suits. This is FBI, Special Branch. There is no point in telling others. (The chief is in shock at this revelation)

CUT TO: Break room

LILY: (ranting at an empty break room) What's so special about FBI, Special Branch? And what's 'You guys are not involved' supposed to mean? We want to protect people, too. (she takes a drink, and immediately makes a face, puts the cup down and covers her face) Wow! That's hot! (She turns her hand, and suddenly realises that she is still wearing her ring from Wizard.)

CUT TO: A construction area. Phoenix and Medusa are standing on a girder, both in their human forms. Medusa turns her head and smiles. It is most definitely not a nice smile.

MEDUSA: (cold, but singsong) I found one. (Phoenix turns his head to look at her, and then runs toward her)

PHOENIX: I have been waiting for this, Medusa! Where is he? Which one is it?

MEDUSA: (pointing to a park area) That one. (there are quite a number of people in the general direction that she is pointing, so the viewer is left in the dark about who is the real Gate.)

PHOENIX: Which one? (Medusa jumps to the ground)

MEDUSA: Cerberus? (A monster, CERBERUS, walks from around a corner.) Send that Gate into despair, and let a new Phantom be born. (she shifts into her monster form) So that Wiseman can perform another Sabot Ritual.

CERBERUS: As you command, Milady Medusa.

PHOENIX jumps down, and turns into his monster form

PHOENIX: We'll be expecting a lot from you.

CERBERUS: I'm honoured to have your trust, milord Phoenix

Cut to: Soccer pitch. Children are running around. One child falls, and the others gather around him to make sure that he is okay, as he went from the pitch to a concrete area. A man, around 25, comes up to them. This man is JOHN

JOHN: You don't seem to be hurt. That's good.

CHILD: Well, it hurt!

JOHN: Let me cast a spell to make your pain go away. (chanting) Bibbity bobbity boo! _Vincunt dolor! Vincunt dolor!_

The Children give him blank looks.

CHILD #2: (disbelieving) He said 'Bibbity bobbity boo'

CHILD #3: An adult who still believes in Magic?

CHILD #4: Let's go! (they walk away, with the 'injured' child following)

JOHN: Kids sure are realistic these days. (beat) It's nothing like when I was little. (He walks away, right as one of the children is attacked by CERBERUS. Bird is shown monitoring the situation. Everyone is running away, when one child falls. John sees this, and goes to the child)

CERBERUS: I'll terrorise you into despair!

JOHN: (Holding the child protectively) Stop it! Don't you lay a finger on this kid!

Out of nowhere, a motorcycle comes flying through the air, hitting Cerberus. The bike turns around, and it is revealed that WILLIAM is on the bike

JOHN: (to the child): Run quickly! (the kid runs away as William dismounts his bike)

WILLIAM: Sorry I'm late, Phantom.

CERBERUS: You are the Magician with the rings!

JOHN: (from around the corner, to himself) Magician?!

WILLIAM: [He puts a ring on his belt] Belt, activate, please. [He pulls on another ring and swipes the ring across the hand on his belt] Change Form, Please!

BELT: Flame, Please! [A red magic circle with fire on the edges engulfs Wizard, changing him into **POWER RIDER WIZARD**: Flame Style] Power Rider, engaged!

WILLIAM: I'm Power Rider: Wizard, and...It's show-time!

John stands shocked at the obvious display of magic as Cerberus and Wizard run at each other, hitting each other. John is nearly hit by Cerberus, and runs away, screaming. Cerberus attacks Wizard with his sword, and Wizard dodges and punches the monster. Wizard uses a ring

WILLIAM: Rider Summon, Please! [A magic circle appears, and Wizard retrieves his gun]

He fires rapidly at the Monster, who manages to deflect some of the shots with his sword. The monster sends blasts of energy at Wizard, causing him to fall onto the top of a nearby building. Wizard holds up a green ring.

WILLIAM: [He puts the ring to his belt] Belt, activate please. Change Form, please!

BELT: Hurricane, please! [A green magic circle with wind at the edges appears at his head and engulfs his body, head to foot, changing him into **POWER RIDER WIZARD: Hurricane Style]** Power Rider, Engaged.

John is standing on the sidelines in shock as Wizard jumps from the roof as he is transforming. Wizard rapidly hits the monster. The two run at each other with their swords, and Wizard manages to use his Wind powers to dodge the shot.

WILLIAM: [putting another ring on, and swiping it] Ring Power, Please.

BELT: Engage, Please. Big, Please!

A magic circle appears, and Wizard puts his hand through it, causing the arm to become giant. He punches Cerberus and hits him into a building

JOHN: [Still watching from the sidelines] Wow. It is really magic!

Cerberus emerges from a pile of rocks and spits a fireball at Wizard. When Wizard gets up, the monster has disappeared

WILLIAM: He tricked me [as he powers down] So the child was a Gate? I've got to find him.

JOHN: [running up to William] I am John. John McIntosh. Could you please let me be your apprentice?

WILLIAM: Huh? Apprentice?

JOHN: Yes. I wish to be a magician as well.

William looks at John in horror, before laughing and smiling

WILLIAM: [laughing] I can understand that you'd want to be as cool as me, but magic is not something that can be taught. That's it. [walking away] Final answer. Bye-bye.

John looks at William in shock before running after him.

JOHN: Wait!

WILLIAM: (seeing John come up behind him) How long are you going to follow me?

JOHN: [saluting, British style] I'll follow you anywhere... at least until my passion is conveyed.

CUT TO: Various shots of William and John running around the city. John is running after William shouting, "Master" Finally, William hides behind a staircase and John runs past. After a minute, William runs away until he comes to a van in the street. The van is a food truck coloured a bright shade of pink. A very ambiguous looking person is the proprietor. The truck is selling various types of doughnuts

OWNER: I just got something good today, William! [picking up a doughnut] How about the new seven-coloured doughnut?

WILLIAM: I'm being chased. Hide me. [he sees John run in completely the wrong direction, still shouting 'Master!'

OWNER: What about the Seven-coloured doughnut?

William: Plain sugar.

OWNER: You always get the same kind.

William turns, and right there is John, who proceeds to hug William

JOHN: I caught you, Master! Please let me be your apprentice! [William pushes John away] I'll do anything, please! Just listen to me! [Owner and Assistant are trying to shoo William and John away from the stand.] Please!

WILLIAM: OK! I'll listen to you!

CUT TO: Antique shop. A bell rings as the door opens. Douglas and Sarah both shout 'Hello' from their respective spots. In walks Lily.

SARAH: [quietly, to herself, a look of shock on her face] The detective from before.

LILY: [to Sarah] You're the girl who was with William?

SARAH: How did you find this place?

LILY: Despite my appearance, I am still a detective. [looking around] Where is he today?

SARAH: He's not here.

LILY: He's exterminating Phantoms again?

SARAH: Yes

LILY: I see. [beat] I envy him. [stupid grin on her face] I wish that I were a magician as well.

SARAH: [tears running down her face] Never say that around William.

LILY: What?

CUT TO: Doughnut Shop, at a table outside of the food truck.

John: Ever since I was little, It has been my dream to become a magician.

WILLIAM: [holding a doughnut] Dream?

OWNER: Dream?! Mine was always...[Assistant comes over to gag owner to stop it saying]

JOHN: [monologuing] Yeah. The magician in my favourite picture book would always chant, "Bibbity bobbity boo!" to cast a bunch of spells. Ever since I read that book, I've always wanted to be one. I'm sure that it would be fun to save everyone using magic. [William grimaces] When I grew up, I learned that was impossible. I gave up on it, thinking that magic didn't really exist. But today, today I learned that magic really does exist! Magicians really do exist! That's why

WILLIAM: [interrupting him] It's not all fun and games. I'm the only one who needs to be a mage. I heard you out. Your dream should remain that—a dream.

CUT TO: Antique shop

SARAH: Will and I were Gates.

CUT TO: view overlooking a lake. William is looking at the lake

SARAH: [voice-over] Someone kidnapped us. Half-year ago, on the date of the solar eclipse

A picture of the eclipse, red cracks are running through the ground, overtaking people

_We were used in a ritual to create Phantoms. Many people were forced into despair. They died, giving birth to new Phantoms. [_scene shows people on a dark region being converted to Phantoms]

WILLIAM: [in flashback still, reaching up to the eclipse, with purple cracks all over his face and body] I...I...[the sun returns, and the scene shifts back to William overlooking a lake]

_William was the only one who suppressed the Phantom in his body. [_cut back to the rocky area, where people had been converted. A person walks up behind William, and he turns around. The man is wearing a white version of the Wizard suit. The man tries to attack William, but William puts his hands over his head, causing a magic circle to appear. It knocks back the attacker showing White Wizard holding Sarah's body.]

WHITE WIZARD: [deep voice, similar to James Earl Jones] You did well to survive and not lose hope. [hands William Sarah's body] You have earned the right to become a mage. [A magic circle appears, and White Wizard puts his hand through and retrieves the WizarDriver [aka the Belt], and tosses it to William] Use it to defeat the Phantoms. That is the only path for you. [He hands William the Wizard Fire ring]

_William and I were the only ones who survived. [_cut back to Antique Shop, end of memory sequence]

SARAH: I lost my memory, and William became a magician. He didn't want anyone else to fall victim to the Phantoms, so he decided to risk his life to fight. [turning around to face LILY, angrily] That's why you shouldn't say it's good to be a mage like it's nothing!

CUT TO: Library. John is looking around the children's section. He sees a book entitled, "The Magician of the Forest"

JOHN: [to himself] There it is. That's my textbook. [He flips through it] How nostalgic. I'd read this and _Harry Potter _and practise spells every day. [he shuts the book] OK. I at least now know that magic truly exists! If he won't teach me, I'll learn it myself.

Cerberus peeks from behind a row of books. As John walks out of the library, a bunch of ghouls surround him.

JOHN: Monsters, again! [he runs away]

CUT TO: Lily walking along the same lake front as in the memory. She spots William down near the water. She and William both hear screaming and take off towards the origin of the noise.

CUT TO: John is running and drops his book. He then goes back to get it. He is threatened by a Ghoul.

JOHN: Stay away! [he puts out his finger] Bibbity bobbity boo! [a stream of flame comes from in front of his finger, and hits the Ghoul. John looks amazed. William comes in, guns blazing, shooting down the Ghouls.]

WILLIAM: So it wasn't the child. It was this idiot who's the Gate. [to John] John, run! [He puts a ring on his belt] Belt, activate, please. [He pulls on another ring and swipes the ring across the hand on his belt] Change Form, Please!

BELT: Flame, Please! [A red magic circle with fire on the edges engulfs Wizard, changing him into **POWER RIDER WIZARD: Flame Style**] Power Rider, engaged!

WILLIAM: I'm Power Rider: Wizard, and...It's show-time!

William runs at the remaining Ghouls and starts to punch them. Then, he manages to get the weapon from one of them and starts using it to fight the rest.

WILLIAM: [about John, who is still looking in shock at his finger] What is he doing?

A Ghoul runs to attack John, and Lily tackles John out of the way. He is still holding his book.

LILY: Are you okay? Get out of here!

He finally runs away.

WILLIAM: You're sticking your nose in again? You never learn.

LILY: Even if I am not a mage, I want to protect others just as much as you do.

The ghouls take advantage of the distracting conversation to shoot fire bullets at Lily, but Wizard turns his cape around and blocks them all.

WILLIAM: I see.

He runs off to continue fighting the Ghouls. He eventually starts using fire kicks against them. The monster comes out from behind a tree, watching as magic circles envelop the Ghouls and destroy them. The monster Cerberus rides by on a motorcycle

WILLIAM: [running after Cerberus] Trying to run away again? Rider, Summon!

A magic circle appears and Wizard pulls out his bike, taking off after Cerberus. They soon are on a busy highway. Horns blare as they zoom past. Cerberus is trying to lose Wizard in the traffic. Cerberus spits a fireball at a car, causing it to hit another car and flip. Wizard then jumps over the overturned vehicle on his bike. He comes up alongside Cerberus, who tries to hit Wizard with his sword. Wizard dodges each strike, before doing aerobatics whilst holding the bike with one hand, to kick the sword out of Cerberus' grip. They veer off as a truck comes towards them. When Wizard has reached the other side of the truck, Cerberus is nowhere to be found. Until a moment later, when Cerberus comes out of his hiding spot and starts blasting Wizard with fireballs. Wizard manages to avoid all of them.

WILLIAM: You're not bad. My turn! Rider, Summon! [A magic circle appears, and Wizard retrieves another gun Wizard opens his gun, turns it into a sword, and jumps off his motorcycle. He puts his Flame Ring to the gun, which has a hand similar to the belt]

WILLIAM: Ring Power, please!

GUN: Flame Shooting Strike!

The blade ignites with fire, and Wizard shoots at the monster, not causing any damage, except knocking him off course into a factory with barrels in front of it, which promptly explode when he falls in to them. Meanwhile, John is having a flashback to the flame-throwing incident.

JOHN: I can do magic, too!

Dramatic music and then "TO BE CONTINUED" appears on the screen.

CUE: End Credits

A/N: _The spell used _Vincunt dolor! _is supposed to be Latin for _"Remove the Pain!"


End file.
